1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to ultrasonically welded housing pieces.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,380,226 discloses a housing for an electrical connector which comprises two housing pieces that are ultrasonically welded to each other. Ultrasonic welding is not without posing some problems. Efficient welding and sealing at the welds are not easy to obtain without taking some precautions before welding. There is a need for more efficient welding and sealing that has heretofore not been provided.